In recent years the cost of copper, e.g., copper wire, has increased greatly. Such increases have given rise to thieves stealing copper wire from junction boxes such as those for lighting. Typically, there are in ground junction boxes with copper wires adjacent or proximate virtually every outdoor light post, and other outdoor electrical devices.
When wire is stolen from a box, there is not only the cost of new wire, but also the much larger cost of skilled electricians to rewire the light. There is also a safety hazard due to the light being out, and due to free ends of remaining wire.
One solution that has been used is to replace the entire box with a lockable box. This is extremely expensive. The boxes are formed by a large concrete rectangular block that is in a hole in the ground. The cost of the box and the labor to replace the box is very expensive. Therefore, such a solution is too expensive.
Another solution is to thread the incoming wire into a lockable cylindrical member that essentially squeezes the incoming wires inside it. However, in that case thieves cut the wires at the point of entry into the cylinder, and pull the remaining wires out, necessitating the same or more electrical repair and time than if there were no locking device at all.
A further solution has been proposed for a “vandal resistant pull box insert.” Such an insert is offered for sale at www.McCain-inc.com. The insert is a rectangular panel that just fits within the inner dimensions of a pull box. The panel sits on two inverted U-shaped brackets that are friction fit into the pull box. There is ground hardware. The panel locks to one of the brackets. This insert does not use the lip of the pull box as a mounting surface. Moreover, this insert appears to be able to be pulled out. Further, because of the position of the insert it has the grounding hardware. Installation involves pulling existing wires out of the way and normally out of the pull box. There is significant shock hazard.